<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted by Spaceprincealenko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422686">Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko'>Spaceprincealenko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily notices Kaidan is feeling a little down at the charity ball they're attending and knows just how to cheer him up<br/>based of a prompt: Making a goofy face until they notice and laugh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts">crqstalite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaidan waited outside the ballroom for Lily, he hated things like this, the ball was for a good cause of course, that wasn’t his issue it was the noise and camera flashes, he had never done well with crowds, a side effect of his implant and the possibility of a migraine had him a little uneasy. At least Lily would be here soon, she always put his mind at ease. It would’ve been nice if they could’ve arrived together but he had a few things to finish up with the house on Earth so she went ahead and met up with Aiden on Illium where all this was being held. Why here and not the Citadel he didn’t know but he also didn’t care all that much either. </p><p>“Ugh, stupid reporters.” Lily said with an eye roll as Aiden escorted her up the steps. Unsurprisingly the twins were color coordinated, he never quite knew if it was a conscious decision or they were similar enough that they did it on accident, it was amusing nonetheless.</p><p>“They’re just doing their job Lil.” Aiden said, a small semblance of a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“Yeah well they need to do it away from me.” she griped, earning a chuckle from her brother. </p><p>Kaidan couldn’t take his eyes off Lily as she neared him, she was his wife, he was well aware of just how stunning she was but it still surprised him some days, especially when he saw her done up like this. “Kaidan!” he heard his name being called as she detached herself from Aiden and hurried up the stairs to meet him, tripping and falling to her knees at the very top step, one of her heels falling off “I’m okay!” she said, hopping back up almost as quick as she fell.</p><p>“Whatever Cinderella.” Aiden said as he picked up her shoe, kneeling down to put it back on for her “this is why I tell you not to run in-”</p><p>“Kaidan! I missed you!” Lily threw her arms around his neck, effectively ignoring her brother as she kissed him. </p><p>“I missed you too.” Kaidan said with a smile, leading her inside, Aiden following behind them into the bustling ballroom. Much like everything else on Illium it was extravagant and filled with the snobbiest people in the galaxy, but so were most charity events. </p><p>“Do you know how to ballroom dance Kaidan?” Lily asked, the loose curls framing her face bouncing slightly as she turned to her head to look at him.</p><p>“I’m sure I could figure it out.” </p><p>“Good, you think i’m wearing this skirt for my health? Let’s go.” </p><p>Before they could even make it to the edge of the dancefloor Aiden had grabbed her arm, stopping her “Not so fast Lil.”</p><p>“What? What is it?” She asked annoyed, barely containing one of her signature eyerolls.</p><p>“We have to make the rounds remember?”</p><p>Lily let out what sounded like a mix between a scoff and a whine “But why?”</p><p>“The same reason those reporters were hounding us.” He explained, he knew this was going to happen.</p><p>“You're my big brother, can’t you handle it? At least for one dance?” she asked, using the puppy eyes she knew always got him to give in to her requests, just not this time. Aiden hated all this fanfare too and if he had to endure it then so did she. </p><p>“Lily, it won’t take long and then you’ll have all night with Kaidan.” He said as sternly as possible, it was hard when she kept looking at him like that but he had to stand his ground, or at least attempt to.<br/>
“Ugh! Fine!” Her brother was as stubborn as she was and she knew they’d be there all night arguing if she didn’t stand down and agree. </p><p>“Thank you, sorry Kaidan I'm stealing her for a bit.” Aiden said as he walked away with Lily who was more than likely going to be pouting until they were reunited. </p><p>“I hate you.” Kaidan heard her say to Aiden as they walked off.</p><p>As much as he would’ve preferred to spend time with her, he was married to one of the most popular women in the galaxy having her whisked away at a charity event of all things wasn’t a surprise. She did look beautiful tonight though, her bright red hair was out of its usual ponytail and perfectly curled, the pink dress she wore looked like a star cluster with glitter sewn inside the fabric. If he wasn’t already painfully in love with Lily he would’ve been the moment he laid eyes on her. Like he was sure every other man in the room was.</p><p>Lily did her best to fight back a yawn, all she’s heard from these people since they started this boring conversation was ‘something, something Reapers blah blah war.’ honestly she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, that’s what she had Aiden for. What she really wanted and why she got all dressed up was to be dancing with Kaidan, like a princess in those fairy tales she loved so much as a kid, she’s never been to a ball before, she’s done a lot in her life, some things more interesting than others but sadly a ball wasn’t one of them, she had always wanted to though, only for it to be ruined by a bunch of politicians. Lily glanced over her shoulder, eyes immediately landing on Kaidan, he looked good, really good but she could tell he was tired. It certainly didn’t help that he hated large events like this, it’s not that she could blame him. Lily looked down at her shoes, if only there was something she could do to cheer him...that’s when it struck her, she may not be able to cheer him up verbally but there were other ways. </p><p>Lily shot a playful wink at Kaidan, trying to get his attention, she could’ve used her biotics but with only one arm at her disposal, since Aiden was holding her other one so she didn’t run off like a toddler and get lost, it probably wouldn’t end well. Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her and her wink quickly turned into the cutest pout he’d ever seen and he did his best not to laugh, even though he knew that was probably her goal he didn’t want to draw any attention. Aiden glanced at her and she straightened her back out, pretending like she was paying attention and while the politicians didn’t know her well enough to tell the difference, him and Aiden both did and despite what she thought it was only the politicians she was fooling. Lily turned her attention back to Kaidan, her lips pressed together in what could only be described as a sexy pout but the playful glint in her eye made it anything but. </p><p>Don’t laugh.</p><p>Lily scrunched her face up, sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>Don’t.</p><p>Lily turned away and Kaidan thought he was in the clear until she quickly turned back to face him, her eyes crossed and a mischievous smile on her red lips. Kaidan couldn’t help himself, he braced one hand against the marble column he was leaning against and used the other hand to cover his mouth as he hunched over, trying to keep his laughing as quiet and under control as he could, a couple of guests gave him odd looks but he hadn’t noticed or really cared. It wasn’t long before he heard the click of Lily’s heels on the ballroom floor as she quickly made her way over to him, pulling him onto the dance floor, laughing together before Aiden could stop them again. “Did you like my little performance?” she teased as he spun her around. </p><p>“You could say that.” He replied as he took her back in his arms.</p><p>“You looked absolutely miserable so I thought I’d cheer you up a bit, did it work?”</p><p>Kaidan dipped her carefully before pulling her back up and kissing her briefly on the lips “It did, but you’ve always been good at lifting my mood.” </p><p>Lily giggled “And ruining it.” </p><p>Kaidan laughed again as he pulled her closer against him, it was something that came so easily around her, something he hadn’t done much before meeting her three years ago “Just another one of your endearing qualities, love.” he told her, dipping her once more only to kiss her in the middle of the ballroom. Yes, just like a fairy tail. Maybe those politicians hadn’t ruined her night after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>